The Experiment Failed
by Devian James
Summary: Harry was supposed to be a kind loving boy. Instead he was just another failed experiment by the Great Dumbledore. Cunning, bitter, sarcastic and untrusting due to the effects his environment had on him. Follow Harry as he discovers various shocking secrets. You think that is bad? Wait until he meets the fellow failed experiment, Thomas Marvolo Riddle! Darkish! Rich! Harry! Hp\LL


**_This is my first fan fiction that I am currently working on with LordOfTheUnderworld636. I just want to thank LordOfTheUnderworld636 for his continued support and friendship =)! _**

**_I dedicate my first ever chapter to .165 for his inspiration work and kind help with the plot line of this story!_**

_Harry was supposed to be a kind loving boy. Instead he was just another failed experiment by the Great Dumbledore. Cunning, bitter, sarcastic and untrusting due to the effects his environment had on him. Follow Harry as he discovers various shocking secrets. You think that is bad? Wait until he meets the fellow failed experiment, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Powerful! Political! Evil! Dark! AU! Harry! Harry Potter\Luna Lovegood!_

**_Nemesis!  
As one we stand!  
Divide and conquer!  
And we shall own this fuckin' earth!_**

_-Behemoth, Slaying the Prophets of Isa_

Harry James Potter was a child prodigy. At the tender age of only eight, he had more comprehension of than that of most adults. Harry had an IQ that was at least two hundred and ten – borderline two hundred and twenty, and he had eidetic memory, thus remember everything that he had ever felt, heard, said, smelt, tasted, read, seen as well as done. Harry knew that he was different. Harry was a person with loving and carefree nature as well as –normal, Harry James Potter, was now a malicious, cunning person who was made due to his living circumstances.

Harry was average height at about three feet something inches, and he had a slightly muscular build, well as muscular as an eight year old could be, with deep, dark red hair, it almost looked black with a copperish tint to it, and he wore eyeglasses that were outdated by a few years. Harry also had very aristocratic and sharp features and a horrible lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Now that it was almost time for Harry's so-called family to once again go on vacation, Harry was going to be staying with the whacky old lady across the street, who he knew was Arabella Figg, a squib, but he rather said nothing, as not to gain attraction from that old fool Dumbledore. Harry had remembered the day that he found out why he hated Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore so much.

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

* * *

_Harry was supposed to be sleeping, when he heard a noise coming from the living room. Harry decided to go and check what it was. Harry had hidden in the kitchen that was just before the living room, and heard something that would forever bring forth anger in him._

_Harry looked into the dimly lit room and saw an old man with white hair and a long beard, who was reasonably tall with a crooked nose and half-moon spectacles that covered electric blue eyes, who was wearing a purple robe with yellow spots, really disgusting actually. _

_"But- But- But that freak isn't even related to us! I'm putting my Dudley in harm's way for a few hundred thousand pounds? You told me to break him and I am. Anyway where are you getting all of this money?" asked the fat excuse for a human that called himself Vernon Dursley. Vernon was a five foot seven inches tall man that weighed at least about four hundred pounds, with blonde hair and a moustache._

_"I get it all directly from his vaults at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Since I have a magical block on him, well several in fact and a mail redirection ward on him, the only letter that will ever reach him are his Hogwarts letters. That is why I have taken the liberty to get you a credit card linked to all of his accounts, magical or not. You know as well as I do that Lily Potter was adopted by the Evans family, and you also know that that boy is the richest person in Surrey, and all of that will be yours, with a percentage that will obviously go to Miss Figg, the squib across the street and me."_

* * *

Harry had planned to hurt the squib, thus allowing him to stay at the house alone. Harry soon got to work as he saw the squib leaving the house. Harry went to the door in the backyard of her house and checked to see if it was open, seen as Harry didn't want to waste valuable power trying to open the door with the little bit of magic that Harry had left.

The door was unlocked and Harry headed into the house. The house was moderately modern and had a very neat and weird feeling to it. Harry walked through the house looking for something to do, when he felt a strong magical ward. Harry followed the feeling and he was led to the basement, where he easily passed the ward, which was a strong notice-me-not charm, where Harry found a bare room with a cement floor and a trunk in the middle of the room. Harry opened the trunk and found a compartment with various wooden boxes that were labeled as _potions lab, library, study, bedroom _and finally _Private_.

Harry decided to go to the study and try and take all that he could. Figg was after all a squib and she could barely pass the ward so Harry would help himself, like she was helping herself to his money, he was helping himself to her belongings in her trunk.

Harry looked closer and saw that to open the various compartments he needed only put the key into the specific keyhole for whichever compartment, the only problem being that Harry didn't have the key, so he went back up into the living room and went through possibly every drawer looking for it, when he finally found a key, which he believed to be the correct key.

Harry once again went downstairs to the trunk and inserted the key to slot for the study and turned it. Much his surprise, the trunk turned and Harry found a cherry staircase that he was supposed to use to get inside. Once Harry was inside, he found a desk with various drawers as well as a few weapons namely daggers and war blades. Harry found a specific pair of War blades that liked, the two matching blades had a snake handle that had emeralds for eyes, and the blade was shining silver with a green tint rimming the blade. Harry looked closely and found that there was writing neatly engraved into it, _"The Royal and Ancient House of Slytherin"_, Harry had decide to take the blades as well as the holster and strapped them to his legs, as to go undetected by his so-called family. Harry had then looked through the drawers where he found a shocking document;

* * *

_Dear H. J. Potter,_

_This trunk I am currently sending to you in hopes that you will find what you are looking for as well as the entire set of implements that you will need to fulfill your destiny. In the event that you are raised by muggles I suggest that you look in the library for the book titled 'Etiquette for the Modern wizard' and read it. You are the Heir to many different families and you should act like one. Escape the muggles and find one of your properties. Or you could live in the trunk, it has enough space. The real reason I am sending this letter and trunk is to tell you that I am sorry for all the sorrow that you have been caused. As I am lying on my deathbed writing this, I have named you my heir and I believe that you will bring many great things to this world._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Alexander Cyrus Gaunt-Prince,  
Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt  
Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince  
Heir to the Royal and Ancient House of Slytherin_

* * *

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter he was beyond pissed, he was seething with pure anger. Unknown to him, his eyes had changed from the dull green to a fiery red and his hair flattened a lot more. Harry carried on looking through the drawers before he felt a magical tug, almost pulling towards a cabinet. Harry opened the cabinet and found the most beautiful formal dress robe with a dress shirt and trousers followed finally by a pair of shining boots which looked to be made of the toughest leather or hide. Harry had found a backpack that seemed to be charmed. Behind the formal clothing, there was a sort of battle armor made from the same material as the boots with a note attached to it;

* * *

_These are the finest clothes made from acromantula silk and Basilisk hide, the first time you put them on, they will re shape to fit you and they will resize as you grow._

* * *

Behind all of the clothing, Harry found what was tugging and pulling on his magic. In front of him was a piece of wood. A stick if you could identify it. It was a beautiful dark red with black swirls and the handle of the wand had carvings of snakes on it. All in all, it was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. Harry took the wand in his hands and felt complete. He felt a warm feeling flowing through his body and he put the wand into the waistband of his knickers, which were the only thing that actually fit Harry. Harry went back to the desk and opened the drawer directly behind the seat of the desk and found two wooden boxes which contained rings with different coat of arms on them. Harry made out the writing on both and saw that they were rings for the House of Gaunt and Prince. Harry left the study and quickly switched it to the library, intent on finding the book that was suggested by Lord Prince.

Once Harry entered the library he found various book shelves packed full and in the middle he found a three books that were on the only table in the library. Harry looked around and saw that there are various labels that separated the books, such as runes, arithmancy, astronomy, astrology, charms, transfiguration, transformation, healing, etiquette, languages, dark arts, black magic, blood magic, spell crafting, magical transportation, wand crafting and finally magical creatures and plants.

Harry went to various sections of the library and found all the beginner books of that specific branch of magic. Harry had been sure to set them all aside and put them into his backpack that he had taken from the study. Harry had decided to leave blood magic all together and had decided to leave before the squib returned.

It was the day before the Dursley's were supposed to leave, when a certain squib had been admitted to hospital for numerous broken and fractured bones that obviously had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Harry. It was almost like _magic_! After numerous tantrums from Dudley and the horse faced bitch of an aunt had convinced his 'uncle' to install a contraption that would open the freaks cupboard at six o'clock and close it at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Enough time for the freak to do all of his chores. The muggles had tried extra hard to screw more things up as to keep the freak occupied for the next two weeks that he was to live alone. Harry was given a list of everything that he was supposed to do which included _cleaning the garage, cleaning the basement, cleaning the attic, scrubbing the walls, scrubbing the oven_.

Harry had been gripped by the hair and thrown into the hallway by his uncle. "If I come back here, and anything is out of place, I swear to God I will kill you FREAK! If I find that you have eaten any of my Dudley's sweets or goodies, I will kick your ass to the curb. And if you think that you are going to free load then you are sorely mistaken."

Just to prove his point, his uncle had gripped his arm and twisted it until he heard the gruesome snap of the bone, leaving the poor defenseless boy lying on the floor in excruciating pain, while he went outside and finished packing for their trip. Harry had waited until he heard the car leaving the driveway. Once he was sure that the muggle was gone, he cautiously got up and went to his cupboard/room and found his book on beginner healing. Harry had long since given up on praying when he discovered that nobody had time for a freak like him.

Harry opened his copy of '_Healing for beginners; by Cyrus Prince and Elizabeth Pomphrey' _and opened it by the section that was devoted to mending bones and started reading.

* * *

_The main thing to mending bones is that you must visualize what you want to happen. A lot like transfiguration. Also you have to have a very strong will to be able to set your own bones. Most people would just use skelegrow to mend bones, where as many specialized healers use many various spells, mainly the episky charm as well as the 'genees' charm, being of an African spell, Afrikaans to be more exact it is a lot more potent but not as potent as its brother the 'helbrede' charm. There is no specific wand movements to either charms, just a simple twirl of the wand should do. *****It is highly recommended that you put a numbing charm on the patient before you attempt to mend bones, etumit is a sufficient charm._

* * *

Harry, with his wand in his hand, first tried the numbing charm, and on his second try found that he got it right. After that, he then tried genees charm and had succeeded on his fifth try. He waited the thirty five minutes for the numbing charm to wear off, and then he got up and went to work on cleaning the garage. Which was stacked with old books, toys, clothing and other trinkets that nobody actually wanted, but didn't want to throw away.

Harry went through every book and kept the book that he had found interesting and stacked the rest to be thrown away. While Harry was busy stacking the books, he found one book in particular that he was shocked would be lying in a muggles garage, but since nobody ever entered the garage it was sort of plausible, Harry was holding in his hand, a copy of _'Household and similar charms'. _Harry had looked through the books and found a number of useful spell such as cleaning charms that he would definitely use around the house to make his job easier. Harry had also; funnily enough found the 'gemino' spell which duplicated the target and he had made use of that spell on the mere five pounds that was left for him. Harry noticed that the notes that he had copied looked very real and convincing, so he decided that he would wait a while before he claimed any of his accounts at the wizarding bank or the equivalent in the muggle world.

Harry had thought long and hard about which book he would read next, when he found the etiquette book, and decided to read it. It was all basic knowledge, apart from the formal letter design and the introduction of heirs and members and lords of a specific house. They were to be titled heir or scion or lord until given permission to the familiar with them enough to use their first name or an equivalent

Once Harry was done reading the book it was well past five o'clock, so Harry decided to sleep on the couch after making him a huge, well it was huger than what he was used to at least, supper that he could barely eat. He took his book that was titled '_Dark Arts for beginners; by Angus Filch' _and started reading it. Harry had learnt many spells as well as a cleansing spell that would not only clean his wand but as well as any trace of his magical signature that could be traced back to him.

Harry had started reading the theory on elemental magic when he gently dozed off. Letting the realm of Morpheus claim him once again.

* * *

_…Harry's Dream…_

_He was falling. He could feel it, but he couldn't see anything. Darkness surrounded him like it did when he was in his cupboard. He felt lost, Pathetic, Weak and helpless. All that he could see was a dark figure looking at him._

_"__**Hello, Harry Potter." **__said a voice that sounded… cold._

_"I am Thomas Riddle. I have been watching you." _

_Harry felt a ice cold feeling rippling through his body. Ice Cold… Unnatural…_

* * *

To Be Continued!  
Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
